


Decisiones Dolorosas- Lutaxx Mpreg

by AngelShipper



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lutaxx - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShipper/pseuds/AngelShipper
Summary: Oh my, este fue el primer Lutaxx que escribí
Relationships: Lutaxx, Staxx/Luzu
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, este fue el primer Lutaxx que escribí

-Hola.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

...

Había escuchado perfectamente, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué?

Él suspiró; mirándome como si yo fuera un idiota.

-Luzu... no te hagas el pringao- replicó, conteniendo una sonrisa ante la expresión de estúpido que seguramente tendría.

-¿Me estás diciendo que...?- pregunté, todavía sin creer lo que me decía.

Me miró incrédulo, gritando "estúpido" con los ojos.

-... ¿Es en serio?- rió, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

Lo observé unos segundos, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco por mi propia reacción.

-Yo... no sé qué decir...- comencé lentamente- Frank...

Rió suavemente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se pusiera serio.

-Y... ¿qué dices?...- lo miré confuso, él se quedó callado un momento- ¿no me odias?...

Me sorprendió su pregunta.

-¡Frank, claro que no!, tú deberías odiarme a mí- le escuché reír.

-Entonces... ¿vas a volver?- no supe qué responder; y sólo le miré dubitativo, a lo que replicó suplicante- ¿por favor...?

-Y-yo... no lo sé...- mi respuesta pareció desconcertarlo y su semblante se opacó, por lo que desvié mi vista hacia un lado.

Vi la foto que mantenía al lado del ordenador: era yo con mi actual pareja, mi querida Lana.

-Frank- suspiré aún sin mirarle, tomando la imagen y observándola con detenimiento- sabes que no puedo volver a España. Lana me necesita.

-¿Ella te necesita?- repitió molesto- ¿y qué ocurre conmigo?

-Entiende; no somos pareja, nunca lo hemos sido- no era mi intención lastimarle, pero parece que así fue- yo no...

Me miró dolido.

-Lo sé- respondió más sereno- ¿pero acaso piensas dejarme solo en esto?, ¿ese es tu plan?

-¿Plan?, ¿a qué te refie-

-Tengo que irme, adiós.

Y de golpe apareció en la pantalla la notificación de "llamada finalizada" del Skype.

...

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?


	2. Capítulo Primero

_**Narración por: Samuel** _

_Transcurso de dos semanas_

-Venga, Frank; cálmate...

-No me hables.

-... Está bien...

Contesté con la mirada fija en quien ahora me daba la espalda, evitando que le viera llorar y por supuesto, hablándome con ganas de matarme.

Estas últimas dos semanas ha estado terrible; y no sin motivo, diría yo. El pobre nos contó que Luzu le había dicho que se quedaría en Los Angeles y no volvería a Madrid por estar con su novia.

No me parecía que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Pero al fin y al cabo; ¿quién era yo para meterme? Mi papel estaba ahora sólo para consolarlo.

Como un amigo; claro está.

Después de varios minutos de oírle quejarse decidí sugerirle que saliésemos; su depresión me enfermaba, pero obviamente, no iba a decírselo.

Aunque ya se había calmado, no quería que volviera a ponerse como antes.

-Eh... ¿y qué te parece si vamos un rato a caminar?, has estado aquí encerrado por...- miré mi reloj- días.

No me respondió, por lo que le llamé de nuevo.

-¿Frank?- me levanté de la cama para asomarme por sobre su cuerpo. Se había quedado dormido, con razón la paz.

-Bueno...- dije incorporándome- parece que hoy no saldremos a caminar.

Decidí llamar a Guillermo para sugerirle lo mismo.

Tomé el móvil al tiempo que salía de la habitación; no quería despertar a Frank y que continuara desahogando su frustración conmigo.

-¿Aló?, ¿quién habla?- oí la voz de mi princesa con su adorable acento de tres años al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, mi vida; ¿dónde está tu mamá?- pregunté con suavidad.

-Está... en la sala- respondió pausado.

-Ok, dile que vamos a ir a dar un paseo- respondí mirando la hora; verificando que no era demasiado tarde para salir. Cuatro y doce de la tarde.

-¡Mamá!, ¡papá dice que vamos a ir a pasear!- gritó a Guillermo. Reí, apartando el móvil de mi oído.

Alcancé a escuchar un "¿qué?" de fondo y luego él se hizo cargo del teléfono.

-¿Samuel?

-Hola, amor- respondí con tono meloso- ya oíste a nuestra princesa, comiencen a vestirse. Voy para allá.

-Samuel, espera...- no le di tiempo de quejarse y colgué.

——–

-Papá; ¿me compras un helado?

-Por supuesto; corazón, ¿de qué lo quieres?- le respondí a mi niña mientras sacaba mi billetera.

-De... ¡fresa!- contestó dando un salto hacia nosotros.

Guillermo rió y me miró divertido, cosa que yo hice también.

Pedí un helado para mi pequeña y después de pagarlo seguimos caminando.

-Frank ha estado muy mal estos últimos días; no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser para él todo esto- susurró Guillermo, dulcificando su voz ante la compasión- Debe sentirse solo.

-Pero no está solo- respondí, tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos- nos tiene a nosotros.

-Sí; pero no es el tipo de compañía que necesita ahora- replicó, bajando la vista hacia sus zapatos- él necesita a Luzu; así como yo te necesité a ti antes de que ella naciera.

Dirigí mi vista hacia nuestra princesa, que comía su golosina sin dejar de saltar, mirando a un perro que pasaba.

-Pero tú sabes que yo no te hubiera dejado solo nunca- respondí, recordando como habían sido los meses antes de poder conocer a nuestro tesoro. Guillermo se había puesto insoportable con todas sus mañas y se justificaba diciendo que "era por el embarazo"

-Eso lo sé, y quedó comprobado hace tres años- continuó, levantando la vista para mirar a Sally- pero no es igual con Luzu, ¿quién sabe si comprenda su error a tiempo y decida corregirlo?

Me quedé pensando. Eso era cierto.

-Esperemos que sea lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta- concluí.

Seguimos caminado en silencio; observando como nuestra nena corría y saltaba delante nuestro.

-¿Y fueras a acompañarle?- propuso él de pronto.

-¿Eh?, ya fui hoy- contesté, sacudiéndome las responsabilidades.

-No; me refiero a vivir con él- sus ojos se iluminaron al mencionar aquello. ¿Qué dices chaval?

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?- repliqué confundido- ¿qué ocurriría con nosotros?, ¿y con nuestra bebé?

-No sería para quedarte; sólo unos meses, hasta que naciese su pequeño quizá, y obviamente podrías venir siempre que quisieras- me explicó motivado; ¿a qué se debía todo esto?, ¿me estaba echando acaso?

Le miré desconcertado; intentando entender su punto de vista.

-Sería por él; para que se sienta apoyado- continuó- imagínate que fuera yo; y tuviese que enfrentar todo un embarazo yo solo. ¿No crees que sería difícil?

-Mira, ya no sigas- le interrumpí- no quiero ni imaginarme eso... empezando porque yo jamás te dejaría solo y menos en una situación así.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?... ¿Por mí?- chaval; por ti, cualquier cosa.

Titubeé un poco; antes resignarme a asentir con desgano. No me agradaba mucho la idea de alejarme de mi familia por posiblemente casi un año.

-Muy bien; gracias, amor- respondió feliz, para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo que nuestra princesa se detuviera y nos mirara, para después soltar una suave risa y comenzar a correr de nuevo.

-Oye... con toda esta charla, recordando e imaginando... creo que me di cuenta de algo- me paré para verle a los ojos. Él lo hizo también.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Guillermo... _quiero otro bebé_

Me miró fijamente un momento y luego levantó una ceja, comenzando a andar nuevamente.

-Sigue soñando, campeón.

-Pero... ¡Guillermo!

—-*—-

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Joer'... a mí también me alegra verte, Frank- exclamo con una suave risa- voy a vivir contigo.

Me mira confuso.

-Ya quisieras tener esa oportunidad- dice sarcástico comenzando a cerrarme la puerta en la cara- anda; ve con tu familia.

-Aguarda- impido que cierre la puerta, deteniéndola con la mano- ¿prefieres vivir solo todos estos meses?

Me mira fijamente.

-Pasa.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

_**Narración por: Frank** _

_Transcurso de una semana_

-... ¿Aló?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-... ¡N-no!... Y-o no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo... adiós.

-Espera, no cuelgues. Realmente. Tenemos que hablar.

-...

-¿Me lo permites?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento.

No me creía lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Lo decía en serio?

-... ¿Q-qué?

-Perdóname, Frank. En verdad lo siento.

Me quedé callado; sin saber qué decir, ¿realmente pensaba pedirme perdón después de olvidarse de mí por casi un mes?

-¿Me perdonas?- le oí insistir mi respuesta.

-Luzu, yo...

-Más te vale que me perdones, porque voy en camino- exclamó jocoso.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿este tío estaba flipado o qué?

-Voy para allá- y colgó.

Debía estar de coña, ¿no?; la última vez que hablamos, él estaba en Los Angeles con su noviecita Lana.

-¿Lo dijo en serio...?

————–

¿Quién puede estar llamando a la puerta a las doce de la noche un domingo?

Sabía que era él; o por lo menos estaba convencido de ello.

-Joder, si quería venir, ¿no podía haberlo hecho más temprano?- susurré mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría.

Ahí estaba él. Había varias maletas de equipaje a sus pies y me miraba sonriente, pero a la vez se veía arrepentido.

Me quedé observándolo fijamente unos minutos.

-Hola, Frank. Lamento haberte despertado.

-Luzu... ¿q-qué haces aquí?...- balbuceé sorprendido, a pesar de estar esperando ya su presencia.

-Te dije que venía; ¿recuerdas? Bueno; aquí me tienes; ¿no era eso lo que querías?- replicó pícaro.

-... Pues yo...

-No creías que vendría, ¿cierto?- continuó algo resentido- Pues... ya estoy aquí, aprovechame.

Rió un poco.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Lo observé fijamente.

-C-claro...

-Gracias- exclamó al entrar, arrastrando sus maletas y dejándolas junto a la puerta.

Paseó su mirada por toda la habitación, examinando cada detalle.

Le vi tomar una foto de un estante y observarla un momento.

-¿Por qué volviste?- pregunté, acomodándome bien la camiseta.

Depositó la imagen de nuevo en su lugar.

-Creo que eso deberías decírmelo tú- respondió al mirarme- ¿por qué querías que volviera?

-Pues... supongo que quería que te hicieras responsable de...- bajé la vista a mi abdomen plano- esto.

Él imitó mi acción; algo que al parecer había estado queriendo evitar desde que llegó. Sus ojos cayeron sobre mi vientre de siete semanas.

-Creeme que lo haré- afirmó decidido sin levantar la vista aún- ¿cómo has estado?, ¿te sientes bien?

Alzó sus ojos hasta encontrar los míos.

Me sorprendió su repentina preocupación por mí. Tal vez solamente se interesaba por aquello que era suyo y crecía en mí; o era simplemente que no quería quedar mal conmigo y mi familia por dejarme encintado y luego huir con otra.

_O quizás realmente le importaba yo..._

-S-sí... osea, tío; ya sabes, lo normal... mareos y... vómitos...- no pude evitar desviar mi vista de la suya.

-Mnh... ya veo...

-Sí...

Nos quedamos en un muy incómodo silencio por varios minutos, sin saber ninguno qué decir.

-... ¿Eso significa... que no volverás con Lana?...- irrumpí el silencio, interrogando sumamente nervioso.

Claro que no era como si deseara que la dejara por mí. Yo no lo amaba, eso estaba claro. Sólo que no sabía qué se suponía que él haría. Quiero decir; estábamos hablando de una responsabilidad tan grande como lo era su hijo.

Le oí suspirar mientras ponía la diestra sobre su nuca.

-Mira, Frank... no...- exclamó incómodo- no, Frank. Ella es mi novia y... t-tú entiendes.

-Sí, Luzu; yo entiendo- respondí sonriendo un poco, tratando de disolver un poco la tensión en el ambiente; para seguidamente susurrar- y seguro tu hijo también lo entenderá...

-Frank... no; por favor...- suplicó tras oír lo último.

-No, no. Ya estás aquí. Eso le hará feliz- aseguré con una sonrisa pequeña- te conocerá.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar su vista a la habitación.

-Y... ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Vaya; parece que en realidad planeaba quedarse.

-Pues...- me puse a pensar- Samuel duerme en el mueble, y sólo está mi cama.

-Espera. ¿Samuel vive aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

Yo asentí.

-Algo así...

-¿Que él no vivía con Guillermo y su hijo?

-Hija- le corregí- y sí, así era; pero... bueno, no sé. Desde hace como una semana viene casi todos los días. Es... complicado. Ni yo los entiendo.

-Oh; ya veo...- dijo mirando al sofá, donde no estaba mi compañero de piso- ¿y dónde está?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé, supongo que con Guillermo. Seguramente se habrá quedado a dormir allá- respondí, comenzando a caminar hacia mi habitación- bien, yo me voy porque tengo mucho sueño, duerme en el sofá hoy y mañana veremos qué hacer.

-Bien- respondió acomodando sus cosas junto al mueble- gracias.

-No hay qué- afirmé antes de bostezar- Que descanses.

-Que descanses también- se sentó en el sofá y murmuró- ... e igualmente para mi hijo...

Fingí no haberle oído y apagué la luz.

Apenas entré al cuarto, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Tras acostarme en la cama me quedé mirando el oscuro techo por algunos minutos.

-Parece ser que tu papá no es tan hijo de puta como para dejarme solo contigo después de todo- musité apoyando la mano en mi abdomen- veamos que tal se comporta...

Concluí antes de ceder al cansancio.


	4. Capítulo Tercero

_**Narración por: Frank** _

-¡Toc toc!, ¡buenos días, bello durmiente!

-¿Qué...?- ¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Es verdad... había olvidado que Luzu estaba aquí.

Me incorporé lentamente en la cama, manteniéndome sentado en la orilla de esta mirando hacia la puerta, donde el tío del otro lado no hacía más que darle golpes llamando mi atención.

-Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank...- no dejaba de repetir mi nombre cada vez que golpeaba la puerta.

Me resigné a levantarme y ver qué coño le pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- espeté fiero al abrir la puerta de golpe y verle a los ojos. No veía el motivo de su enorme sonrisa tan temprano por la mañana. Miré mi reloj- ¡¿estás loco?!, ¡son las siete y treinta!, ¡DE LUNES!

Claro que; hoy tenía el día libre ¡Pero eso no justificaba el despertarme a esas horas!

-Tengo hambre- respondió cómico. Haciendo el papel de un chaval que despierta a su madre sólo para pedirle comida. Que comparación más estúpida... que malo soy.

-¿Y?; ve a comer algo y no molestes- repliqué con la voz ronca y le cerré la puerta en la cara. No. Y quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Ey, aguanta ahí- exclamó, poniendo su pierna para evitarme cerrarla- ¿y esperas que tome vuestra comida sin permiso? Además; yo soy el invitado y tú, el anfitrión que debe atenderme.

Le miré con una expresión de "¿de qué hablas?, puto loco", y me resigné a salir de mi cuarto. Por lo que veía no me dejaría tranquilo si no atendía sus estupideces matutinas.

¿Qué no debería ser yo el que molestara a horas exageradamente inoportunas por comida y tuviera estúpidos cambios de humor?

Porque a decir verdad, la noche anterior le vi muy serio y adulto, y ahora se comportaba como un niño con sobredosis de azúcar. Anoche se había disculpado por despertarme tan tarde y hoy prácticamente me sacaba de la cama.

¿Estaba ebrio acaso?

-Primero: me da igual que tomes la comida, siempre y cuando la compres luego; y segundo: YO soy el embarazado y TÚ, eres el padre, quien vino a "ayudarme" en esto- dije, haciendo énfasis en los pronombres mientras caminaba junto a él sin mirarle.

-Vaya; parece que alguien no se levantó de humor hoy...- susurró con voz de sonrisa.

-Cállate...

——–

-Será mejor que comas lo suficiente; no olvides que ahora tienes que hacerlo por dos.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

...

-Toma, ten un poco más.

-Gracias...

...

-¡Ey!, ¿qué haces?; ¡no comas tanto!, te va a hacer daño.

-¡Calla, pringao' y déjame comer!

—-*—-

Después del "desayuno especial" de Luzu (el cual no me dejó comer en paz y resultó ser cereal azucarado que él mismo había traído de L.A que milagrosamente no me hizo vomitar); decidí llamar a Samuel para saber porqué cojones se había ido todo el día sin decir nada. Supongo que había estado con su pareja y su niña, pero es que en serio; la relación de esos dos era tan extraña que ni me daban ganas de entenderla.

Me levanté de la mesa para tomar mi móvil, el cual estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina y marqué el número de Samuel.

-¿Qué haces?- oí que preguntó Luzu detrás mío.

-Estoy llamando a Samuel, pero no contesta- respondí sereno.

-Mnh... está bien. Iré a por un poco de ropa y me voy a duchar- dijo levantándose de la mesa y llevando la losa a la cocina para lavarla después.

-Bueno- repliqué al oír que me respondían del otro lado de la línea- ¿aló?

Contestó Guillermo.

_-Hola, ¿Frank?_

-Sí; hola Willy; ¿sabes dónde está Samuel?

_-¿Samuel?, ¿que no está allá?_

-No. Yo creí que quizá estaría con ustedes.

_-Bueno, pues no tengo idea de dónde podrá estar. Estuvo aquí ayer todo el día y se quedó a dormir anoche, pero hoy se fue como a las... ¿siete?, algo así. Como verás dejó su móvil, así que supongo que volverá para buscarlo._

-Oh, ok. ¿Si lo ves podrías decirle que tengo que hablar con él?... ¿sabías que Luzu está aquí?- susurré para evitar que me oyera si se encontraba por ahí.

Me aseguré de que no era así al oír como se abría la ducha del baño en mi cuarto.

 _-¿De verdad?; ¿por qué?-_ interrogó curioso.

-Dice que me ayudará con lo del bebé,- suspiré- ¿crees que realmente lo haga?

_-No lo sé... Tú sabes que él es una persona muy responsable; pero ahora que está saliendo con alguien más..._

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

 _-Nada, nada...-_ afirmó antes de inspirar profundamente _\- bien, Frank; me tengo que ir, Sally acaba de despertar y parece que tiene hambre. Suerte con Luzu y cuídate mucho. Adiós._

-Muy bien, gracias. Adiós.

Me separé del teléfono y sin darme cuenta me quedé mirándolo fijamente; pensando en las palabras de Guillermo.

_Que él estuviera en una relación no significaba que algún día, por atenderla a ella, nos dejara a nosotros de lado..._

_¿Verdad...?_

_Era su hijo; su primordial responsabilidad. No podía apartarnos así porque sí._

_... ¿Y si él llegara a tener hijos con ella?, ¿quién estaría primero en su vida?, ¿el niño que engrendró por accidente o el que engrendró por amor?..._

-¡Frank!- madre mía, ¿qué querrá ahora?- ¡ven un momento, por favor!

Caminé paciente hasta el cuarto, tomándome mi tiempo para llegar.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondí cansado al entrar a la habitación.

Él estaba parado en medio de ésta; sólo llevaba puesta una toalla blanca que le cubría de la cintura para abajo. Tenía el cabello mojado al igual que casi todo su cuerpo; y la ropa, que supongo se pondría, estaba sobre mi cama.

-Quiero darte algo. Un regalo que te traje de Los Angeles- respondió, sonriendo con total calma y se pasó la mano por el cabello, fingiendo que no estaba desnudo en frente de mí- ¿lo quieres?

¿Este tío realmente pensaba darme un souvenir o me estaba haciendo una propuesta sexual?

Intenté ignorar lo bien parecido de su figura, y el hecho de que me había puesto carmesí por recordar. Recordé esa noche...

Esa noche...

_Nuestra noche_

-Eh... ¿Frank?, ¿sigues ahí?- exclamó burlón.

-¡C-claro!, ¿q-qué querías darme...?- pregunté bajando el rostro.

¿No pudo esperar a vestirse para hacer esto?

Le oí reír de nuevo y se giró para inclinarse a una de las maletas, de donde sacó una prenda de ropa doblada. La miró por un momento y luego extendió los brazos hacia mí, para que la tomara.

Yo levanté la vista e indeciso lo hice. Era suave. Al desdoblarla descubrí de qué se trataba: una pieza de ropa para recién nacido varón.

No pude creer lo que había hecho, ¿de verdad había comprado ropa para el niño?, el cual ni siquiera sabíamos si era o no un niño. O si era uno sólo...

Él miraba expectante mis reacciones; sonriendo sin disimulo.

-Luzu, yo... no sé qué decir...- levanté mi mirada atónita- Gracias.

-¡No, no, no!, no hay porqué agradecer- se sentó en la cama y rió, guiñando tras responder- No olvides que también es mi responsabilidad.

Bueno; eso era cierto.

-Es muy bonito- dije examinándolo- esperemos que sea niño.

Empecé a reír suavemente, y oí que él lo hizo también.

-Sí tenía pensado traerte algo, pero no sabía qué. Lana me sugirió algo así; dijo que sería lo mejor- me contó con una sonrisa.

Esa confesión realmente no me hizo mucha gracia, no me digan por qué.

-Ya veo...- susurré, alejando la prenda de mi pecho para observarla, ahí donde la había mantenido durante nuestra conversación- ¿ella la eligió también?

Pregunté desconfiado; no parecía el tipo de prenda que seleccionaría una chica como ella (según lo que sabía de ella y como la había visto) para un bebé. La pequeña pieza de ropa era, por decirlo rápido, simple: de color azul celeste y tenía en el pecho el bordado de un oso.

-No; ese sí fui yo- aseguró orgulloso, probablemente creyendo que tenía talento para escoger cosas- ella quería que comprara uno para "daddy's boy"

Rió nervioso; seguramente recordando ese momento.

Me negué a seguir su risa y regresé mi vista hacia la cosa en mis manos. Todos se habían enterado ya de mi gran noticia; pero nadie había comenzado a preocuparse por ello desde tan pronto. Nadie además de Luzu. Y Lana.

Su risa paró en seco, y la habitación se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

_No lo mires_

_No lo mires_

_No lo mires..._

-... ¿Frank...?- me llamó tímido.

Levanté la mirada con lentitud.

-¿Sí?...

-A menos de que quieras apreciar en su totalidad el cuerpo de un Adonis como yo, te recomiendo que salgas- exclamó riendo pícaro.

Aunque aquello que acababa de decir era una estupidez. Yo ya lo había visto antes. O algo así... _la oscuridad y el alcohol no me beneficiaron mucho la noche en que lo hicimos_...

-Yo... m-me voy- murmuré antes de huir de mi propio cuarto.

Abracé el obsequio contra mi pecho; sintiendo mi rostro arder y oyendo una muy poco discreta risa de burla tras de mí.

No tenía las más remotas ganas de hacer nada raro con él.

_¿O sí...?_

Joder; ¡¿qué mierda estoy pensando?! ¿No había tenido ya suficiente con que me hubiera hecho un crío como regalo de despedida?

Además; él tiene novia... y no soy yo.

-Chaval, me cago en todo. Deja de confundirme.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

_**Narración por: Luzu** _

-¡Luzu!

Oí que Frank me llamó impaciente desde fuera de la habitación.

¿No le habían sido suficiente las primeras cuatro veces?

-¿Qué ocurre, Franker?- le contesté, terminando de guardar la ropa en mi maleta.

-Tengo que entrar al... baño- respondió avergonzado- ¡Sal de una vez!

-Ya voy, ya voy- le tranquilicé, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta; pero me detuve antes de abrirla- ¿por qué no vas al que está afuera?

-¡Déjame entrar a mi puto cuarto!- gruñó desesperado- ¡Luzu!

-Ok, ok- reí al tomar el pomo y girarlo.

Tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada en su cara.

-Quítate- ordenó molesto, y al ver que no le obedecía, replicó- ¡largo!

-Madre mía... vaya humor tiene el señorito hoy- susurré, al tiempo que me apartaba. Sentí que me dio un codazo al pasar junto a mí, por lo que reí bajo.

Me dirigí a la sala; quería ver qué tanto tenía en su apartamento, el cual supuestamente sería ahora nuestro. Y al parecer también de Samuel.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensé en qué haría en el futuro cercano. Se suponía que iba a vivir con Frank, dormiría en el sofá y le ayudaría con todo lo relacionado con mi hijo hasta que este naciese.

_... ¿Y luego?_

Luego... luego volvería a mi vida normal. Con Lana.

Miré una imagen colgada en la pared, estaba algo ladeada así que inconscientemente la acomodé y sin notarlo me quedé viéndola.

_¿Dejarle solo?_

¡Por supuesto que no!... sólo... me... sólo me haría cargo de mis responsabilidades...

_El niño_

Mi... novia. Ella es mi primera responsabilidad

_¿Una mujer antes que un hijo?_

...

¡Puta conciencia!, ¿qué hago yo escuchándola?, ¡calla!

-Eh, Luzu- me volví sobresaltado, ¡Frank! ¿desde hace cuánto estaba ahí parado?- entiendo que es una buena foto; pero no creo que sea para mirarla fijamente por quince minutos.

Rió divertido. Quince minutos dice... jodido exagerado.

-Ey; no te he preguntado: ¿te gustó nuestro regalo?- su risa paró, pero no se quedó serio.

Me miró por unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose al marco de su puerta.

-Pues... considerando que no es para mí- señaló su pecho- sino para...

Hizo el amague de señalarse el vientre.

-Tendremos que esperar a que él mismo nos lo diga- rió un poco. Se rió de sus propias palabras.

De pronto oímos que la puerta se abría; y por esta cruzó Samuel. Venía con la vista posada en algo que traía entre sus manos, por lo que pasó por alto mi presencia.

-Frank, mira lo que traje. Estaba en el centro y se me ocurrió hacer una lista de...

Levantó los ojos antes de terminar la oración, la cual quedó incompleta al verme.

-Eh... mira quien llegó ayer de Los Angeles- intervino Frank; caminando hacia él.

Samuel se quedó mirándome atónito; supongo que sin saber qué decir.

-¡Luzu!- exclamó al fin algo nervioso- que... grata sorpresa...

Se le oía un poco incómodo; apretando suavemente el papel entre sus manos.

-¡Hombre; Samuel!- dije en tono alegre, intentando disolver la tensión- ¿cuánto tiempo?

No es como si fuéramos grandes amigos, ni mucho menos. Sabíamos nuestros nombres y nos llevábamos bien hasta donde nos conocíamos.

-... Hombre, pues... pues casi dos meses...- contestó con la mirada gacha.

Silencio.

-Y... ¿qué tal van las cosas con Guillermo?- traté de buscar conversación.

-Bien, muy bien. Gracias...

-Ah, que bien...- repliqué- ¿y cómo está vuestro... vuestra niña?, ¿cuánto tiene ya?

Su rostro se iluminó apenas comenzó a hablar de su hija.

-Ella está perfecta; cada vez se pone más guapa, idéntica a su padre, ¡deberías verla!, cumplió tres años hace seis meses.

¿Tres años ya?, ¿en qué momento?

-Vaya; que grande está- exclamé sorprendido.

Recordé cuando Frank me dijo que esos dos iban a ser padres; y también el día que me llamó por teléfono súper emocionado para notificarme de que ya había nacido. En ambas ocasiones yo estaba en Los Angeles.

_"-¡Luzu, Luzu!, ¡ya nació, es una niña!; ¿te lo dije antes?... Una bebé, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡se llama Sally! Joder... ¡soy tío!"_

Sí que quería a esa niña.

-Sí...- dijo Samuel con la vista perdida.

-Cuando menos lo esperes estarás entregándosela a un hombre- intervino de nuevo Frank con una sonrisa.

Samuel le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Calla; ella va a ser mi princesita siempre.

-Las princesitas crecen...- exclamé en un susurro, apenas oído por Frank, quien me miró con cara de "cállate y no te metas"

En ese momento me sentí que sobraba.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Frank; tomando lo que Samuel traía.

-¡Ah, sí!, lo olvidaba- respondió- hay muchas tiendas de ropa para bebés en el centro. En estas tienen unos trajes preciosos.

Frank se quedó callado un momento, luego me miró con una sonrisa y le devolvió el papel a Samuel. Se dirigió al sofá, de donde tomó la pieza de ropa que le habíamos dado.

-Luzu se te adelantó- exclamó, enseñándosela con una sonrisa.

Él le miró sorprendido; ¿por qué esa reacción?, ¿acaso no puedo empezar a preocuparme por que mi hijo esté bien vestido?

-Vaya...- dijo al fin; acercándose a Frank y le quitó con cuidado la prenda de las manos- es para niño; ¿por qué la compraste así? No podéis saber todavía el sexo.

Frank fijó su vista en mí; y luego miró a Samuel, que seguía examinando la ropa.

-Comencemos a rezar por que sea niño- exclamó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo ya lo hice...- dije en voz baja; no lo suficiente para no ser oído por ambos.

Samuel rió al escucharme.

-Créeme; Dios no es muy de hacer caso a esas plegarias- rió un poco- yo también pedí un heredero, pero en cambio me enviaron a mi pequeña consentida. Como la quiero.

Eso estaba más que claro.

Y al parecer nos quedamos sin conversación de nuevo.

-¿Queréis ir al parque?- sugirió de pronto Frank.

-Claro- respondimos uno tras otro.

-Iré a vestirme- dijo tomando el regalo mientras se dirigía a la habitación- será mejor que vosotros vayáis haciendo lo mismo.

——–

Después de que el señor "me creo una mujer así que necesito dos horas para vestirme" (quien, por si quedaban dudas era Frank) estuvo listo, pudimos salir al paseo que él mismo nos había sugerido.

-Y... no quiero sonar grosero, ni nada como eso; pero, ¿por qué volviste?- preguntó Samuel, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y me miraba a los ojos.

La misma pregunta que me había hecho Frank cuando llegué a su hogar.

-Pues... eso fue para complacer a este- respondí señalando a Frank.

-¿Cómo que "este"?- exclamó indignado, cosa que me hizo reír.

Samuel rió también suavemente.

-Bueno; y también fue para estar atento de mi hijo- concluí al notar que Frank me dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Nos quedamos serios de nuevo.

-Vamos; o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día- dijo él; comenzando a caminar por su cuenta.

Nosotros le seguimos.

——–

-¿Está muy lejos ese parque?

-No, ya llegamos.

Me quedé mirando el lugar frente a nosotros. Me sonaba de algo... pero no lograba recordar.

-Creo que ya había venido aquí antes- dije; mirando hacia todos lados- pero no sé cuando...

-Bueno, quizá si damos algunas vueltas lo recuerdes- exclamó Samuel; sacando su móvil.

Él no le prestó mucha atención a lo que dije; aunque cuando dirigí mi vista hacia Frank, vi en su mirada baja cruzar una sombra de melancolía y nostalgia.

¿Y si...?

**_Sucesos: cuatro años en el pasado_ **

_"-... Frank..._

_-... ¿S-sí...?_

_Mi diestra se dirigió por si sola hacia su brazo, en el cual tomé su muñeca y la acaricié con suavidad._

_El parque se encontraba ahora mismo completamente solo. La lluvia que pasaba a través de las copas de los árboles y empapaba nuestros cuerpos había ahuyentado a las demás personas._

_-Eres hermoso; ¿lo sabes?- murmuré viéndole fijamente a los ojos._

_Él me dedicó una mirada conmovida. Las gotas que corrían por rostro le hacían ver precioso._

_-Luzu... y-yo...- su faz se iluminó, al tiempo que se coloreó en rojo y su vista cayó sobre sus pies- n-no digas eso..._

_Con delicadeza puse mi mano bajo su mentón; obligándole a mirarme a los ojos al levantar su cabeza._

_-¿Por qué?...- susurré acercándolo más a mí- no lo haré._

_Sentí la necesidad de besarle._

_Y lo hice"_

...

_En ese entonces nuestras vidas eran fáciles. Éramos nosotros dos. Y a la mierda el mundo._

-Sí- exclamé al salir de mi recuerdo- este lugar me suena.

-Bien- dijo Samuel, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil- ¿ves?, te dije que funcionaría.

Miré a Frank; él dirigió lentamente su vista hacia la mía.

Su mirada me ablandó el corazón

_Era una mirada conmovida._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Narración por: Frank_ **

_Transcurso de una semana y media_

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la llegada de Luzu y podría decirse que las cosas mejoraban mientras más tiempo pasaba.

O por lo menos; eso quería pensar yo.

Sinceramente; no lo meditaba mucho, quería concentrarme en lo que realmente importaba: la razón, según él, por la cual estaba aquí.

El hijo que hoy cumplía aproximadamente nueve semanas, dos meses con unos cuantos días de existencia. Y por supuesto, ya empezaba a querer notarse en mi vientre.

Aunque era muy pequeño aún; eso no impedía que hiciese que mi abdomen bajo comenzara a sobresalir un poco y claro; a pesar también. Pero no era demasiado evidente aún; todavía podía ocultarlo perfectamente bajo una camiseta si quería.

Quizá quedaba un poco de más decirlo; pero estaba acojonado, y mucho. En el pasado recordaba haber considerado una familia con Luzu para el futuro, sólo que apenas surgieron los problemas y él se marchó, había dejado completamente abandonada esa idea. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que las cosas sucederían de esa manera tan imprevista? Pero bueno; ya no existía marcha atrás, había un niño en camino y no teníamos forma de regresarlo.

Las cosas en nuestro departamento iban bien, se sentía un ambiente tranquilo entre mis dos compañeros de piso y yo. Aunque desde la llegada de Luzu, Samuel se la pasaba casi siempre con Willy y con su pequeña; a veces se quedaba a dormir o nos invitaba a pasear por la ciudad. Luzu no había hablado de su novia últimamente, lo que me mantenía más calmado, puesto que siempre que él lo hacía; me recordaba mi peor temor: que decidiera abandonarnos para ir con ella y no volver. Lo que menos deseaba era que mi hijo tuviese que crecer sin un padre. Pero bueno; dejando mi paranoia de lado, por ahora nuestra relación de compañeros estaba bien y con eso me bastaba.

Sólo quedaba decir, que definitivamente lo que más me molestaba de esto, eran las jodidas náuseas y los mareos. El lado bueno era que según había oído; no duraban mucho y quizá para el cuarto mes se acabarían, pero sin contar el hecho de que aún faltaba mucho para eso, aparentaba ser no se irían sin dar pelea. Había mañanas en que sentía que no podría ni levantarme de la cama por el horrendo mareo.

Ojalá estos siete meses restantes transcurriesen más rápido que los primeros dos.

\--------*--------

-Eh; Luzu.

Ambos dirigimos la vista hacia Samuel, apartando nuestra atención del programa que veíamos en el televisor de la sala.

-¿Sí?

Samuel dejó de lado lo que estuviera haciendo en la cocina y se acercó a nosotros.

-Tenía pensado ir mañana al cine- dijo mirándole, al tiempo que se secaba las manos con el pantalón- por si no tienes pensado salir y quisieras acompañarme.

La relación de esos dos había mejorado mucho desde hacía unos días y ahora se comportaban con total confianza, como un par de buenos amigos.

-Claro- replicó con una sonrisa- ¿a qué hora sugieres que vayamos?

-A las cuatro, más o menos- contestó, tras meditarlo un poco- Estoy seguro de que la pasaremos bien.

Él sonrió un poco mientras mencionaba aquello último.

Si no fuera por muchas cosas, pensaría que le estaba coqueteando.

Joder... qué raro se me hacía imaginar eso.

-¿Y qué tal tú, Frank?- se acordó de pronto Luzu de mí, mirándome un segundo- ¿vas a acompañarnos o tienes planeado algo?

Resoplé suavemente; acomodándome en el sofá.

-Dormir- respondí cansado, cosa que les hizo reír.

-Vaya plan más bueno, Frank- mencionó Samuel jocoso; caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina.

-Lo sé- repliqué sarcástico, incorporándome lentamente.

El problema era que estaba semihundido en el blando cojín del sofá.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- oí la voz burlona de Luzu hacia mí.

Inspiré antes de mirarle furioso.

-Cállate.

Y lo siguiente fueron las carcajadas de ese par de pringados.

Bufé, intentado ignorarlos al conseguir enderezarme y comenzar a dirigirme a mi habitación.

El cuarto se sentía fresco, e incluso un poco frío. Mejor para mí, podría dormir más a gusto.

Bloqueé la puerta tras mi espalda; quería evitarme un par de molestias que charlaban acerca de cualquier estupidez en la sala y me dejé caer en la cama, cuidando no golpear mi abdomen al hacerlo.

Era domingo y lo aprovecharía de la mejor manera: descansando.

Liberé un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y concentrándome únicamente en lo cansado que me sentía.

Mañana tendría que ir a trabajar y no quería andar todo el día como un puto zombie.

\--------*--------

Me desperté lo que supuse habían sido horas más tarde.

Entreabrí los ojos y vi que a través de las cortinas en la ventana junto a la cama, se filtraba un poco de luz opaca, no lo suficientemente oscura para ser nocturna.

No tuve el tiempo de preguntarme el motivo, ya que el sonido sordo de gotas chocando suavemente contra el cristal me lo dejó muy claro.

Me di la vuelta bajo las cobijas; sabiendo que aunque lo intentase, no conseguiría volver a dormir y con ello en mente, empecé a sentarme.

-... ¿Dónde están?- interrogué al aire, refiriéndome a mis compañeros de piso.

Apenas estuve sentado, me paré, y destrabé la puerta para encaminarme hacia la sala.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la película que se reproducía en el televisor era lo único que iluminaba la habitación; ellos se encontraban sentados en el mueble más ancho, y puesto que estaban de espaldas a mí, no advirtieron mi presencia.

Me quedé parado en el arco del final del pasillo un rato, oyendo su constantemente interrumpida conversación.

-... ¿Quieres comer algo?- la voz interrogante de Samuel apenas resonó sobre la escena de una explosión en la pantalla.

Luzu tardó un rato en contestar, quizá absorto en la película o sólo meditando la respuesta que daría.

-Mhn... no lo sé. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Yo no, creí que quizá tú tendrías- respondió, callándose un momento-... oye, ¿y crees que Frank sí quiera comer algo?

Preocuparse por mí. Vaya, qué considerado.

-¿Él no está durmiendo?- cuestionó dirigiendo la mirada a Samuel.

-Supongo, pero quizá cuando despierte tenga hambre- contestó, volviendo igualmente la vista hacia él- por el tema de... pues, ya sabes.

¿Tan difícil era hablar sobre mi hijo?

-Porque, bueno...- continuó en voz baja-... Guillermo era insoportable con eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, probablemente pensando cómo continuar la conversación, o con la atención fija en el filme de la pantalla.

Finalmente, Luzu se aventuró a seguir con la conversación, de la cual todos sabíamos, terminaría con el tema que él más trataba de evitar.

-... Uhm... ¿Samuel...?- su compañero le miró inmediatamente-... ¿cómo...? em... ¿cómo es eso de... ser... padre?

Le costó decirlo. Aunque sinceramente, a mí tampoco me gustaba hablar de ello; y menos con él.

-... ¿Crees que esté listo?- concluyó, con un marcado tono de temor en su voz.

Escuché una suave risa por parte de Samuel.

-Nadie nunca está listo para eso- exclamó con la vista fija en él- Lo sé; sé que sonará estúpido, pero es cierto.

Se tomó una pausa para continuar.

-Debiste verme cuando nació Sally, siempre creí que estaría preparado, tantos años convencido de que lo estaba, pero al final fue una locura. Guillermo no paraba de decirme que me había vuelto extremadamente sobreprotector, y bueno... creo que tenía razón.

De nuevo se oyó una suave carcajada desde únicamente un lado de la conversación.

-Pero tranquilo- sentenció en tono despreocupado, tras mirarle unos instantes- estoy seguro de que sabrás qué hacer. Te irá bien.

Después de un prolongado silencio, Samuel se aclaró la garganta y regresó al tema inicial.

-Bueno, ¿crees que debamos comprarle algo a Frank?, ¿qué le gusta comer?

¿Mi "gran amigo" no sabe eso?

-No lo sé- exclamó distraído- Compremos pizza y ya está, seguro que le gusta.

Ambas partes se callaron, y vi a Samuel levantarse a tomar las llaves de la mesa enfrente de ellos.

-Iré a comprarla entonces. Ya vuelvo.

Creí que me quedaría solo con Luzu y sin saber exactamente el porqué, me entró pánico en el cuerpo. Ahora mismo no tenía muchos ánimos de tratar con él. Aunque ellos creían que yo seguía durmiendo, pero en ese momento olvidé tomar eso en cuenta.

-Eh, aguarda- le interrumpió antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta- ¿Por qué no mejor llamas para que la traigan aquí?, ven; acabemos de ver la película.

Él pareció meditarlo, y finalmente depositó las llaves en su lugar; dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Me quedé unos minutos viendo la película junto con ellos desde mi posición, y esperando que hiciesen la dichosa llamada, pero al ver que parecían demasiado preocupados por lo que veían en la pantalla, supe que si quería comer, debía intervenir.

Me dirigí a la cocina, la cual era completamente abierta; podía verse la sala desde esta y viceversa, y sin esmerarme mucho en el sigilo; comencé a rebuscar en las alacenas, moviendo cajas y bolsas que hicieron ruido al tocarlas y más al moverlas.

Miré de reojo sobre mi hombro izquierdo, notando cómo sólo uno se había girado, alertado por el ruido proveniente de origen desconocido.

¿Por qué no se giró él también?

-Eh!, Frank, ¿qué tal?- dijo Samuel, acomodándose para mirarme- ¿Tienes hambre?

Madre mía, y ahora me habla como si fuese un crío.

-Jo, tío- exclamé, tomando la caja de cereales que yacía ahí desde hacía varios días, girándome para hablar con él- No soy un chaval.

Samuel me miró confundido, antes de replicar.

-Vale, Frank; sé que no lo eres- hizo una pausa y sonrió- ¿A qué se debe la aclaración?

Solté un suspiro, torciendo los ojos y volviéndome nuevamente hacia la comida, esta vez al refrigerador.

-Olvídalo- musité, dejando la caja sobre el mesón de la cocina, abriendo la puerta de la nevera- ¿Qué hora es?

Tomó un segundo antes de oír mi respuesta.

-Las... cinco menos quince.

De nuevo, me giré para verle.

-¿De verdad?, ¿dormí cuatro horas?- es que ni tres meses había cumplido este niño y ya me tenía agotado.

Él rió suavemente.

-Pues... parece que sí.

Le miré unos segundos, pero no pasó mucho para que regresara mi vista hacia la cocina, dándome por vencido en mi búsqueda de algo apetecible.

-Joder, tío; ¿qué ocurrió aquí?, ¿os habéis comido toda la comida buena o qué?- resoplé irritado; señalando con ambas manos abiertas toda la cocina.

Me quedé ahí de pie unos momentos; antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia el sofá donde se encontraba sentado él.

-Claro que no tío, ¿por qué no comes algo de lo que hay allá?, ahí tienes bastante de dónde elegir.

Y ahora quiere contradecirme, no te la estés jugando...

-Que no, tío- repliqué ya molesto- Yo quiero pizza...

Tras susurrar aquello me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Él se apresuró a responder, tenía los ojos un poco brillantes.

-¡Genial!, ¡recién ordené pizza!- exclamó orgulloso, parecía un chaval ufanándose de cualquier tontería que acaba de hacer.

Pero no me tardé mucho en romper su burbuja.

-¿En serio?- cuestioné, sin poder evitar mi tono sarcástico.

Se quedó pensando un momento, y aquella expresión de emoción se borró de su rostro.

-... No- respondió, bajando un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no era así.

Le vi unos segundos, me recosté en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en el espaldar de este.

-Bueno- dije mirándolo, mientras depositaba una mano sobre su hombro derecho-... entonces será mejor que lo hagas, si no quieres que me cabree contigo.

Conservó sus ojos sobre mí un instante y luego me hizo una mueca, sacando la lengua. Bueno tío, ya jugamos suficiente a portarnos como críos.

-A todo esto, ¿y Luzu?

Vi que bajó la vista hacia su lado izquierdo, y me asomé por sobre el mueble para ver.

-Se quedó dormido- exclamó, riendo suavemente.

Efectivamente. El idiota se había dormido en el sofá.

-Como se nota que le gustó película- espeté guasón, sonriendo maquiavélico cuando se me vino una idea a la mente.

Con cuidado, tome el cojín a su lado y muy lentamente, comencé a levantarlo sobre la cabeza de Luzu. Samuel sólo me miraba confuso, sin idea de lo que hacía.

Una vez estuvo en su punto máximo de altura, lo catapulté hacia abajo, golpeándole con fuerza en la cabeza con este. Vi cómo se levantaba exaltado, por poco liberando un grito de terror, e intentando contener la risa, solté el cojín de inmediato, y comencé a correr hacia mi habitación.

-¡Fue Samuel!- grité riendo, justo antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto tras de mí.


End file.
